


Play

by AriaDream



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: BDSM, Gilgamesh is an asshole, M/M, Poor Diarmuid, Rape, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:06:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9839954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriaDream/pseuds/AriaDream
Summary: To Gilgamesh, other people are nothing but toys. Things to be used and abused until they are no longer amusing, then cast aside.Diarmuid is his latest toy, and one Gilgamesh rather likes. Diarmuid is not nearly as pleased.





	

Diarmuid understood very little about the situation he’d found himself in, but he understood enough. He was in incredibly deep trouble at the moment.

_How did I get myself in this fix?_ Diarmuid breathed shallowly through his nostrils, feeling the lines of drool slipping down from the corners of his lips, around the edges of the ball gag. He tried not to react as cold, metal covered hands roamed over his body. _Master, please save me!_ Of course Kayneth couldn’t. He had no idea how badly things had gone for his knight errant. And even if he had, how could his Master take on this Servant alone? Diarmuid was on his own, that was all there was to it.

“A very pleasing sight, mongrel.” That voice was so strange. So much like a normal person but so cruelly indifferent. A gauntleted hand squeezed his arse and Diarmuid flinched, only to deeply regret it as something pulled on his testicles. “Was that a whimper I heard? How unbefitting a ‘hero’.” Well bloody hell this whole situation was unbefitting a hero. What did a bit of a whimper matter at this point? Warm breath caressed his cheek and Diarmuid shivered as that cold hand found his nipple and slowly teased it. Hot and cold, that was a good description of the attentions he was getting. “Truly though, you are close to physical perfection. Even in my court in Uruk, among the most beautiful people to ever live, you might have warranted my attention.” Could he pass? “Not quite as lovely as Arturia, perhaps.” …Did he have to be compared to a woman? That was especially alarming considering the position he was trussed in.

Heat suddenly enveloped his back and Diarmuid had to push himself back against it to avoid another painful yank on his balls. A cold hand caressed his flaccid penis and Diarmuid couldn’t help an involuntary flinch. Pain followed and his whine was audible even to himself. Diarmuid felt his cheeks heat as the man behind him laughed. Alright, maybe he could try not to be more pathetic than he already was!

It was hard though, so hard, when the man behind him began torturing him with not only pain, but pleasure. Diarmuid wanted to strike out, do something, but the odd mittens he was wearing put paid to that plan. He couldn’t move his hands at all and his arms had been cuffed to a bar in front of him. At least, he thought so, from the small sounds of metal against metal. The blindfold on his face was surprisingly comfortable, lined with fur. He also couldn’t see a damned thing.

The pleasure he was being tortured with, though, came in the form of something strange fastened around his cock. Diarmuid couldn’t really guess what it was. Metal? Plastic? But it soon began to warm and twitch, doing odd and uncomfortably good things to him. Diarmuid tried not to become erect, he really did but his body soon betrayed him and came to full stiffness. The heat left his back, the weight lifting off him and Diarmuid only wished he thought that was a good thing.

“Not a bad sized rod, mongrel. But I’ve only let one man use that on me and you are nothing compared to him.” …That would be Enkidu. Well, Diarmuid wasn’t about to argue. Could he just avoid taking the other side instead? _Master, please help me._ Right now, Diarmuid longed to be yelled at by his arrogant lord. Honestly, it would be such a comfort, hearing that voice calling him a damned idiot. In fact, could this be a dream? _Please kick me awake My Lord, anytime now would be good._ But Diarmuid knew better. Dreams weren’t this detailed and anyway, his imagination couldn’t have come up with half of this.

That cold, gauntleted hand touched his cock again and Diarmuid couldn’t help but flinch at the weird combination of sensations. His testicles strongly protested the movement and Diarmuid prayed the poor boys came out of this intact. Although he was a Heroic Spirit. If they got a little damaged they would recover. Diarmuid wanted to cringe at the fact that he even had to worry about this. Unfortunately, he was sure the situation could become worse.

Proving that he was surely clairvoyant, things quickly became worse. Diarmuid had never in his life stuck something up his ass. Why would he? Bloody hell, everyone knew what came out of there! Now, though, something was going in. Thankfully it was much too small to be a cock. Not so thankfully, he hadn’t the least idea what it actually was. Was that beads?

The beads inside him felt very odd and Diarmuid didn’t like it. He liked it even less when the man behind him began working the beads in and out, shifting them inside him. Sometimes they rubbed against something that felt shockingly good. Diarmuid wasn’t that surprised, he knew there had to be some charms to this given the men who liked it. But he hated that reaction, hated the involuntary pleasure he was being given. _Master, please wake me up._

Then the beads began to vibrate and Diarmuid gasped soundlessly at the sensation. Oh god… his cock was throbbing and Diarmuid felt the pressure building in his testicles. He didn’t want to cum to this he really didn’t but his body wasn’t listening –

Just when Diarmuid was sure he was about to explode, though, something clamped down hard onto the base of his cock. Cruel laughter hit his ears as the ancient hero gasped, jerking his head back as his orgasm was denied him.

“Now that is especially lovely. I think I’ve changed my mind. You’re as beautiful as Arturia.” An honor he could absolutely do without. That cold hand rested in the small of his back, making Diarmuid shiver. “I think, when I have returned to my place as King, I will keep you as my cup holder.” Was that some kind of horrible euphemism? He’d much rather die.

Then the beads were leaving his ass and Diarmuid wasn’t the least bit grateful because he was terrified of what else might end up there. Sure enough, cold hands gripped his hips and something much, much bigger prodded his buttocks. Diarmuid closed his eyes tightly behind the blindfold, teeth digging into the gag as his cheeks were spread, that thing forced deep into him. Heat smothered his back and he had to hold up that weight, which told him what was happening if he’d had any doubts.

“Exceedingly tight in there, mongrel,” Gilgamesh sounded breathless and Diarmuid wanted to curse him. Then the King of Kings moved and Diarmuid tried to scream behind the gag. His testicles! “Oh, I forgot about that. One moment.” A cold hand moved from his hip before caressing his balls. Then something was pulled away and Diarmuid could move without pain, to his utter relief. Relief that quickly turned to horror as the cock in his ass was pulled out, then roughly shoved back in.

Diarmuid was unable to escape the combination of pain and pleasure he was being tortured with. The rough thrusts into his ass were painful, oh god they were, but the thing on his cock was still stimulating him and the tightness at the base was keeping him upright. Cold hands roamed over his body as Gilgamesh murmured words in his ears, praising his beauty and his lovely arse. Diarmuid couldn’t help the whimpers that rose up in his throat and the King of Kings praised that too, his lovely sounds… Diarmuid couldn’t stop his tears and felt the blindfold becoming wet. _Master, please save me!_ While he knew it was hopeless his mind kept going back to Kayneth and wishing, more than anything, that he could hear those rough, irritated tones.

The pressure was building in his balls again and Diarmuid didn’t want to cum to this, he truly didn’t but the choice was not in his hands. Gilgamesh seemed to know and chuckled in his ear, doing something to the thing around his cock. It was suddenly vibrating and Diarmuid shuddered as the man behind him pushed into him so hard, so hard but the thing on his base was still tight. He couldn’t…!

Gilgamesh timed it perfectly. The ring on the base of his penis went loose just as Diarmuid knew he would explode. His vision was nothing but darkness but it seemed to become red as he came, pleasure radiating through his groin and belly. Oh god but he didn’t want it to feel good. A few more rough, painful thrusts and Diarmuid experienced the hideous sensation of hot liquid being pumped into him. It just shouldn’t be!

Hot breath tickled his ear as the King of Kings rested against him, letting Diarmuid take his weight. He stifled shameful sobs, almost grateful for the gag. It would be hard for Gilgamesh to know he was crying. Or so he thought, at least. A metal garbed finger stroked his cheek and delicately slid under his blindfold. Diarmuid blinked, flinching away but then another hand grabbed his hair and roughly held him still as that finger gathered up his tears.

“You’re acting like I took your virginity, mongrel. Am I the first man you ever had?” Diarmuid desperately wanted to tell the asshole to go to hell, but it was out of the question. The best he could manage was a rather pathetic growl. “Oh, the dog has a bit of spine left after all? How amusing.” That metal hand suddenly circled his throat and Diarmuid froze at the unspoken threat. How easy would it be for Gilgamesh to snap his neck? “I see you have a good grasp of your situation. Excellent, I like my cup holders to have some brains.” Oh gods not that again. Diarmuid was getting the feeling they weren’t done. Although that… did mean he would live longer… and maybe, just maybe find some way out of this…?

There was a clank of metal and Diarmuid realized he was being freed from his kneeling position. Likely only to be forced into a new one. But damn it he would NOT go tamely! Gilgamesh had to unhook his ankles as well – what were they fixed to? Another bar? – and when he did Diarmuid struck out –

And promptly regretted it when his leg was seized and fingers dug harshly into the flesh. Diarmuid screamed behind his gag as agonizing pain laced through him. The blindfold was abruptly pulled away and through blurry eyes, Diarmuid saw his tormenter above him.

“You’re lucky I think it would be a shame to mar such perfection, mongrel. Don’t resist me again or I might change my mind,” Gilgamesh said with utter coldness. Diarmuid shuddered, wondering what the man intended to do. Was there no limit to his depravity? A cold hand caressed his cheek with deceptive gentleness. “You have such beautiful eyes,” the King of Kings murmured before letting his finger linger on the cursed beauty spot. “I’ll have to remove this curse, to keep you in my court.” He… could…? “It would not be fitting for my cup bearer to be comelier than myself.” Not worth it!

Diarmuid ended up on his back this time. His hands were still trapped by the mitten things and Gilgamesh fastened them to the same bar, this time over his head. To Diarmuid’s horror, his ankles were fixed to the same bar, putting him into a most uncomfortable and obscene pose. He struggled to keep any emotion from his face but then a gauntleted hand captured his chin, forcing him to look into blood red eyes.

“You do well at controlling your face, but your eyes give you away. So very expressive. You know, most would be honored by my attentions,” Gilgamesh said in amusement and Diarmuid couldn’t suppress a shudder. A finger explored the cleft of his ass and Diarmuid felt fluid leaking from his abused hole. “Is this all that would be required to break you? I doubt it. But then, you would not entertain me if you were broken.” The smile on the King of King’s face was wide and cruel. “And all the beings of this world exist to amuse me.” Diarmuid shuddered at the cold, almost inhuman tone. He had no doubt that he was nothing but an object to Gilgamesh.

_I wonder how he would treat Arturia? He claims to want to marry her,_ Diarmuid though, dazed, as Gilgamesh pressed a cold finger into his abused arse. Oh god that hurt! _Would he truly treat her as a wife? Or would he play at it until it bored him, then discard her?_ That seemed rather likely to him. _And why is he wearing nothing but his gauntlets and his boots?_ Although that cold metal and hot flesh made a horrifying contrast. Still… the boots? Oh god was he going to use those on him too?

Before Diarmuid could come up with some hideous scenarios involving golden boots, the King of Kings picked up something and Diarmuid blinked. A candle? Glancing around, he realized that all the illumination in the room was candlelight and the candles were literally a rainbow of colors. But what was Gilgamesh going to do with –

Diarmuid drew in a sharp breath as the pale gold candle was tilted. Wide eyed, he watched as the wax dripped and then splattered across his chest. Ah, it was hot, but not truly enough to burn. Oddly… pleasant, actually, where the wax was dripping over his skin… then Gilgamesh lightly tweaked one of Diarmuid’s nipples with his free hand. The heat of the wax and the cold of the gauntlet was shocking.

“You’re lucky you don’t have much body hair, cur. It will be infinitely easier for you to clean yourself after,” Gilgamesh said and Diarmuid blinked. There was going to be an after? He’d honestly thought the King of Kings would break his neck or slit his throat after taking his cruel fun. “Now…” Another candle, blue this time. Diarmuid could see this time and soon realized Gilgamesh was making a strange sort of artwork out of him. Well, it… could be worse. Caster liked to make artwork with people too.

Of course, that meant it was going to get worse. Diarmuid really didn’t like it when wax was dribbled down the back of his legs, painting his exposed buttocks. And he especially didn’t like it when cold hands touched the hardened wax, tracing the patterns.

“Lovely, don’t you think? I particularly like the green, it suits you well,” Diarmuid almost wished his favorite color wasn’t green. “I think, when you are in my court, I will dress you in green.” Well, that would make him hate it. Then cold hands grasped his hips and Diarmuid turned his gaze towards the rafters. He didn’t want to see… a whimper was forced out of him as Gilgamesh mounted him for a second time, plundering his asshole. Oh god it hurt! And Diarmuid was completely flaccid this time, too. All he was feeling was the raw agony of having that cock inside him. Did Gilgamesh care?

Not as far as Diarmuid could tell. He endured the rape, occasionally feeling a ghost of pleasure when the King of Kings touched that odd place inside him. Yet, it was only a fleeting thing and quickly overwhelmed by the pain. Diarmuid mostly managed to hold back any sounds but a few pained whines still made their way past the gag. Then a hand grasped his trailing bang and cruelly pulled, making Diarmuid open his eyes.

“Look at me, dog. I want to see your eyes,” Gilgamesh commanded and Diarmuid didn’t quite dare to disobey. Terrified gold met cold, empty red and Diarmuid suddenly wondered how Gilgamesh would handle being completely at someone else’s mercy. He… would probably view it as just another experience to be savored, actually. Had he allowed Enkidu to do this to him? Then another rough thrust took any other thoughts out of his mind and Diarmuid cried out behind his gag. It hurt! “You are so beautiful when you’re in pain. But I think I’ve forgotten something…” What? Tears blurred his vision as Gilgamesh chuckled. “I can see to that later.” What – augh! Diarmuid stifled his scream as the punishing rhythm increased in speed.

It seemed to take forever before the King of Kings stiffened against him, filling his insides with more of that nauseating heat. Diarmuid didn’t want to think about what it really was. He managed to hold back any sounds until Gilgamesh pulled free of him. The feel of cum running down his arse made Diarmuid shudder and he couldn’t hold back a shameful sob.

“What a nice sound. You really are pleasing me today, mongrel. Now, for a small reward.” What? Diarmuid’s eyes widened as a cold hand was rested against his belly. Gilgamesh smiled at him before grasping his limp penis and putting it into his mouth?

Diarmuid didn’t react at first, still in too much pain from the abuse he’d suffered. But Gilgamesh was remorseless in his attentions and for the first time, a gauntlet was pulled away and dropped to the side. A warm finger slid into his arse and Diarmuid tried to squirm as it found that traitorous spot, the place his body enjoyed. He didn’t want this to feel good. Oh god, he preferred the pain! _Master, please, please save me._ For a moment tears filmed his eyes and Diarmuid pictured a very familiar scowl, a voice raised in anger. What he wouldn’t give to hear it again!

The pleasure could not be denied, though, and Diarmuid suffered only mentally as his penis became erect. Gilgamesh seemed to take pleasure in what he was doing, from the way that talented tongue tormented his shaft. Diarmuid shuddered as the finger left his ass, but only so his balls could be gently stroked and squeezed. Oh god, the sensations… Diarmuid was keenly aware of the drool oozing around the gag as he panted, trying to fight off the stimulation of his body. Please let it stop!

It finally did, although not the way Diarmuid would have preferred. His balls tightened and more pleasure hit him as he came. Tears leaked despite his best efforts but thankfully, Gilgamesh couldn’t see them, too busy milking him for his cum. When the King of Kings pulled away from him he was licking his lips, as though savoring the flavor.

“Interesting. I wondered if a heroic spirit would taste differently from a mortal man, and you do.” Gilgamesh ran a finger over his belly, catching a few stray droplets, before bringing the finger to his mouth. Diarmuid watched, wide-eyed, as the other Servant sampled it. “Almost like water, clean and crisp. Pure? Curious. I do wonder,” then he was gathering a bit of fluid from Diarmuid’s arse. Diarmuid dizzily wondered if there was any depravity Gilgamesh wouldn’t enjoy, as he licked his own cum off his fingers. “Mostly the same. Fascinating and so very different from my beloved Enkidu. He tasted wild and earthy.” …Not remotely interesting. Were they done here? Dark red eyes flicked to him and Gilgamesh chuckled. It was a dry, wicked sound. “You think we’re done, dog? We’re just getting started.” …What…? “We are Servants after all. Our endurance is vast and I intend to explore the limits of it.” No. No no no! Diarmuid felt his eyes widening in horror and violently shook his head. Then his bang was grasped again, yanking his head forward. “Oh yes. Now, let’s see…” Diarmuid silently wished for death. _Please Master, please save me!_

He wanted to hear Kayneth’s voice again.

* * *

 

Diarmuid was barely conscious when he was carried back to his master’s lair.

He’d truly expected Gilgamesh to break his neck when he was done, but Diarmuid had been wrong. Instead of ending his life, the other servant had freed him from the bonds and carried him out, not bothering to clean or dress him. And Diarmuid was too drained and dazed to do anything himself, barely aware of what was happening. So he was carried into his Master’s immaculate apartments covered in cum, sweat and hardened wax.

Diarmuid vaguely heard Kayneth’s exclamation and felt carpet against his cheek as he landed unceremoniously on the floor. What he heard clearly, though, was Gilgamesh’s voice.

“As a reward for entertaining me well, I’m returning your dog to you. But next time you think to spy on me, worm, I’ll crush you like the maggot you are,” Gilgamesh said coldly and Diarmuid prayed his hot tempered master said nothing to provoke the Servant. Then, though, Gilgamesh laughed. It was a cold, soulless sound. “Use your eyes, maggot. Farewell.” Use your eyes? Oh, Kayneth must have said something he’d… missed…

Then his Master was there and Diarmuid was rolled onto his back. Hands lit with magic and then paused in confusion as no real injuries were found. Then Diarmuid felt the gentle feed of mana replenishment. In his dazed state, Diarmuid knew his lord was saying something but he just couldn’t make out what. Then Kayneth’s voice rose in irritation and finally, finally, Lancer had what he wanted. Tears built in his eyes before sliding down his cheeks. And while Lord Kayneth probably thought they were tears of shame or pain, they were really tears of relief and joy. His Master was yelling at him.

_I’m safe I’m safe I’m safe._


End file.
